Tokkai Hei-No. 6-58137 published by the Japan Patent Office in 1994 discloses an exhaust gas purification device for purifying particulate matter discharged from an engine. This device comprises a filter in an engine exhaust gas system, and regenerates the filter by oxidizing or burning trapped particulate matter at a fixed interval.